


Spring

by talefeathers



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey reflects on stories she has heard concerning a season that some planets experience called "spring."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

The territories surrounding Niima didn’t have seasons, but Rey had heard about places that did. Not on Jakku; she’d never strayed far from Niima, but based on what she’d heard from those who had there wasn’t much variation to be found anywhere on the small planet. There was one system, though, that allegedly had a season called spring, the concept of which had always confounded her. It followed the planets’ cold seasons, and it was marked by two things: warmer weather and new life. On Jakku, those things were almost opposites. It was only once night fell and the temperature dropped that most of the planet’s species emerged; only the scavengers and traders seemed to favor the day, and that had more to do with light than anything else. She thought that a place where light and warmth called forth all sorts of creatures and plants must be an overwhelming sort of place to live. She wondered if it felt crowded, with merchants and mechanics and pilots and who knew what else bustling about at the same time as all manner of beasts and greenery.

Maybe one day, she thought, when her family returned for her, they would tell her of such a place. Maybe they would tell her that it had reminded them of her, that they just knew that she would love it. Maybe they would all go there together.

Rey yanked the door of her AT-AT dwelling shut behind her, scratched a 3,179th mark into the wall. 

Maybe her family had never been to such a place at all, but they would return for her. That much she knew. And when they did, she would be ready.


End file.
